Best days of your life Cheater
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: This is a one shot/ song-fic! I hope you like it. Fang cheats on Max, and he gets whats coming to him. NO FLAMES! R&R And I know that Fang would NEVER cheat on Max. I just did this for fun.


Okay, I just thought of a one shot that I wanted to do, so I'm gonna do it. ^.^ Please, no flames. This is a song-fic too. Also, I don't own Maximum Ride.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Max's POV:

Oh my Jesus! I can't believe Fang would do this to me! Am I not enough? Well, it doesn't matter. He's going to get what he deserves tonight.

Well, for a while, Fang and I were dating. Then, I found out he was cheating on me. CHEATING ON ME! We are seventeen years old. You would think that Fang wouldn't CHEAT on ME! I am fuming!

Well, it doesn't matter. Tonight, when we all go to that Karaoke bar, I'm going to show Fang what a real flying mutant bird kid can do. I broke up with him a week ago for it, and he's still dating that loser. Anyway, I have to get ready.

Ella, Angel, and Nudge are all in on it. They bought me a really cute outfit. It's a little white dress. It goes down to about mid-thigh. They got me bright blue heals to go with it, and they are gonna curl my hair. Yeah, I'm letting them do this.

Fang's POV:

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would I cheat on Max? What came over me? I'm such an idiot! Anyway, We are going to a Karaoke bar tonight, and Max is gonna sing. I wonder what she's going to sing… Ah, oh well. It doesn't matter. I'm going to apologize.

Max's POV:

"Ow, Nudge, that hurts!" I yelled as she pinned my hair up.

"Sorry!" She replied.

Ella finished with the makeup. I was jittery and antsy.

"Stop moving!" Angel snapped.

"Sorry!" I said quietly.

"Okay, done!" Nudge said, handing me a mirror.

Oh. My. God. I was absolutely beautiful!

"Oh my god, Max, you are so pretty! I love the makeup and the hair and the dress. Did you know that dress costs 199$? Who would pay that much for a dress? Well, obviously, we did, but a-"

Angel slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, cool it." I said, putting down the mirror.

"LET'S GO!" I yelled, indicating that the flock should get their butts in the car.

The others were downstairs. We started downstairs, talking and laughing. When I hit the bottom step, I saw Fang. His eyes were wide and he was biting his lip. I brushed past him, still pissed off.

We got to the karaoke bar okay. We listened for a bit, before I decided to go up there. I grabbed the mic from the guy, and handed him the C.D.

It started playing. **(A.N/ This song belongs to Kellie Pickler))**

_**'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you're already had the best days  
The best days of your life**_

I looked straight at Fang, whose eyes widened.

_****_

Ain't it a shame  
A shame that every time you hear my name  
Brought up in a casual conversation  
You can't think straight?

And ain't it sad  
You can forget about what we had  
Take a look at her and do you like what you see  
Or do you wish it was me?

At this point, I had left the stage and went to go stand in front of Fang.

_****_

I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

And does she know  
Know about the times you used to hold me  
Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me  
I'd be the only one?

He had stood up, so I walked around him, danced around him. Heh, I was a damn good dancer too.

_****_

I heard about  
Yeah, someone told me once when you were out  
She went a little crazy, ran her mouth about me  
Ain't jealousy funny?

'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your

Life with me was a fairytale love  
I was head over heals till you threw away us  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

Fang looked hurt. I didn't care one bit. No one cheats on Max and gets away with it.

_****_

I heard you're gonna get married, have a nice little family  
Live out my dreams with someone new

"Max, I'm sorry! I didn't m-" Fang started to apologize, but I cut him off.

_**  
But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater  
So I've got my pride and she's got you**_

'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

Of your life, oh, oh yeah  
You're gonna think of me  
You're gonna think of me in your life  
Oh, oh yeah

It's a shame, it's a shame  
it's a shame, it's a shame, it's a shame, it's a shame

There was a huge round of applause, and I smiled, handed the microphone back to the guy. I stepped up to Fang until I was inches away from him.

"No one, and I mean no one, messes with Maximum Ride, and gets away with it." I whispered, my eyes narrow.

And with that, I turned, and walked away.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hope you liked it! NO FLAMES! Read and review!**


End file.
